Kyrion
The Kyrion are a race of intelligent demi-humanoids with an insectile theme. Description Unlike the XY sexual determination of most species, Kyrions have three possible sex genes, X, Y, and Z. XY or ZY individuals are considered "male", while ZZ, ZX, and XX individuals are female, with prominent physical differences between the various genotypes. The XY Genotype results in the Kyrion Xeonid. They are quadrupedal "tauric" insectoid humanoids. They are the weaker of the two males, and much more common. They do not have wings, but they are great climbers. Sometimes, they will rub antennas with Trilobites, since as long as a Kyrion colony has Swordwings, they are unlikely to capture the attention of a Ohphion. The ZY Genotype results in the Kyrion Swordwing. Sometimes called Kyrion Princes. They are assymetrical insectoid humanoids, with one normal arm and another that ends in a scimitar-like blade, hence the name. They have three separate pairs of wings, and are capable flyers. The ZZ Genoytype results in the Kyrion Epherim. These are the most humanoid of the Kyrion, and the most common variety of the race. They are the drones and workers of Kyrion society, and possess little atypical abilities. They lack wings, and in fact, the only insectile aspect about them is that their beyond their knees and elbows, their soft flesh is exchanged for chitinous exoskeletal flesh. This makes them astute diggers, tunnelers, and sprinters. Epherims are sterile, and cannot mate with other Kyrion. Because their appearance is mostly human (besides the aforementioned forearms / legs), it is not unheard of for "adventurous" humans, bahenet, or virago to court them. The XX Genotype results in the Kyrion Swarmmaiden. Completely covered in a dense, chitinous armor, Swarmmaidens are the elite guards and fighters of Kyrion society. The color of their exoskeleton is particularly vibrant, and Swarmmaidens are as impressive visually as they are good at fighting. Swarmmaidens are uncommon, because they are only born from the union of a Kyrion Xeonid and a Kyrion Ophion (or a Xeonid and another Swarmmaiden). As such, any fully-functioning colony that loses its last Swarmmaiden will likely continue to operate without, unless an unusually selfless Ophion takes it upon herself to regenerate their numbers. The XZ Genotype results in the Kyrion Ophion. Ophions resemble a cross between a Swordwing and an Epherim -- humanoid and armored, but not completely so. Ophions fulfill the role of "queen" in their society, and, in fact, new colonies are formed when an Ophion / Swordwing pair set out together. Ophions have wings, and are even stronger fliers than the Swordwings. While all varieties of Kyrion are considered equal from a societal standpoint, the Ophions are held up on a pedastal as the epitome of Kyrion Beauty, Intellect, and Strength of Personality. History Important Settlements Society Names Stats Average Height: varies greatly by gender Average Weight: varies greatly by gender Ability Scores: +2 Dexterity, +2 Strength or +2 Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 6 squares Vision: Darkvision Languages: Common; choice of two others. Skill Bonuses: +2 Bluff, +2 Nature Techs Sample Member Category:Races